


Silly

by eclipseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, jaemin is just very affectionate, renjun is a gleek, side nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok
Summary: Jaemin loves giving Renjun affection, and Renjun loves Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> i’m very bad at titles and summaries but i felt like posting this!! i hope you enjoy some soft renmin ^_^!

“Injunnieee,” Jaemin whined, writhing around on the bed like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “Gimme cuddles.”

Renjun rolled his eyes, refusing to look away from his work. “I’m busy, Jaemin. Go to Jeno’s or something.”

“But Injun cuddles are the best.” Jaemin was definitely pouting now. “You need to take a break anyway. Please?”

Renjun sighed, putting his pencil down. He knew Jaemin would just keep bothering him if he didn’t give in. “Okay, I’ll cuddle. But just for a bit.”

Jaemin cheered, pulling Renjun into his arms as soon as he made contact with the bed. Jaemin always preferred to be the big spoon, and Renjun was okay with that. He felt safe in Jaemin’s arms. 

The thing about Jaemin was that he made it nearly impossible to _not_ fall in love with him. It was quite irritating, truly. Everything about him had to be so damn _loveable_. Yes, Renjun was a fool for falling for his best friend. But he would also be a fool if he hadn’t.

Jaemin’s hands grab onto Renjun’s, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. Neither of them spoke, they never did. They just enjoyed the feeling of being with another person.

Renjun pretended like his heart wasn’t aching. 

He knew he wasn’t special. He knew Jaemin cuddled with all his friends, threw pet names around like they were nothing. But to Renjun, they were everything. He didn’t let Jaemin know that. He couldn’t. 

Falling for a best friend is complicated, but honestly, Renjun couldn’t imagine it any other way. It’s been the two of them for as long as he can remember. Jaemin and Renjun. Renjun and Jaemin. 

He realized his feelings not too long ago, but knew in his heart he had had them for much longer. Jaemin could never know. 

Renjun would not destroy them. 

“I wish I could cuddle you every night. My designated cuddle buddy,” Jaemin sighed, nuzzling his head into Renjun’s shoulder. “You’re warm.”

Renjun exhaled shakily. His words were always saccharine sweet, making Renjun feel dizzy. He didn’t know how he could say such things so easily. 

“Are you going to sleep here tonight, Jaem?”

“If you’ll let me. I don’t feel like walking home.”

Renjun could never say no to him. 

He started to doze off, but right as he was on the edge of consciousness, he felt a warmth press against his neck. 

_A kiss._

“Goodnight, Junnie.”

To say Renjun didn’t sleep very well that night would be an understatement. He couldn’t understand why he did that. Why Jaemin had kissed his neck. Is that what best friends do?

“No, you idiot,” Donghyuck informed him as they sat down with their coffees at the nearby cafe the following morning, saying they were going to study but knowing that they wouldn’t. “Friends don’t kiss each other’s necks. That’s gay.”

“I kissed your neck,” Jeno said as he took his seat next to Donghyuck. 

“Yeah and now you’re my boyfriend. As I was saying, _gay._ He obviously likes you.”

Renjun chewed on his straw and avoided Donghyuck’s eyes. “I don’t think so. He flirts with everyone. I’m nothing special.”

“You’re fucking stupid is what you are. You’ve never noticed Jaemin acts different with you? Sure, he’s flirtatious with many people, but he’s _romantic_ towards you.”

“What’s the difference?”

“First of all,” Donghyuck started, holding up one finger, “he treats you like a boyfriend. He waits outside your lectures to give you coffee because he knows, even though you refuse to admit it, that you want it. He doesn’t do that with anyone else. He watches your favorite show with you even though we all know it sucks-“

“Glee does not suck!” Renjun protested, earning a groan from the other two. 

“Yes, it does. Case and point: Mr. Schue. Anyway, secondly, I am all-knowing and thus should be trusted. Believe me, Renjun, he likes you. You can ask him yourself.”

Renjun scoffed, shaking his head. “You don’t just ask your best friend if they have feelings for you. What the fuck do I do if I’m wrong?”

“You won’t be, that’s the point.”

\- 

Renjun knew Donghyuck was just trying to be helpful and honest, but he just couldn’t believe it. Jaemin was kind and affectionate. Renjun _wasn’t special._

Even as he had his head in Jaemin’s lap as the younger ran his fingers through his hair, he repeated it to himself. _Not special_. 

“Your hair is soft,” Jaemin noted, his nails scratching lightly on his scalp in a way that made Renjun nearly purr. “You’re like a kitten, s’cute.”

Renjun’s heart was beating so intensely he swore Jaemin should’ve been able to hear it, but if he did, he didn’t say anything. He just lightly tugged on the blonde locks as he let it thread through his fingers. 

“Shut up,” Renjun groaned, letting his arm rest over his eyes. 

“No, I don’t think I will. Cute kitten. My cute kitten Junnie.”

 _Jesus_. Renjun wanted to throw his heart into a garbage disposal. Jaemin’s words made him feel like he was floating.

“You’re annoying,” he said instead, scowling as Jaemin pulled harder on his hair. 

“You love me,” Jaemin replies with a grin, booping Renjun’s nose before brushing his bangs off his forehead. 

Renjun couldn’t argue with that. He sat up, shaking his head to fix his hair. 

“Let me,” Jaemin said, reaching out to brush through Renjun’s hair. He rested his hands on his cheeks, which Renjun knew were bright red. Before he could say anything, Jaemin was leaning forward to kiss Renjun’s forehead. When he pulled back, he had a wide grin on his face. 

Renjun was at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find words. He settled with a simple, “Why?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Thought you needed it. Everyone needs a forehead kiss now and then.”

“Oh… I’ve never… no one’s ever done that to me before.”

Jaemin gasped, as if it were the worst news he had ever heard. “This is a tragedy. It’s a good thing I, Na Jaemin, will take the responsibility of being Huang Renjun’s designated forehead kisser. Now c’mere!”

Renjun shoved at Jaemin’s grabby hands halfheartedly, but he truly loved the affection. He felt loved. 

It almost let him believe, just for a moment, that he wasn’t just another boy, another friend. 

But after Jaemin left and Renjun was left in the silence of his dorm, it all came back to him.

\- 

Renjun was reaching his boiling point.

He let himself revel in Jaemin’s love and attention, but as soon as he was left alone, he started thinking. 

He didn’t feel guilty for loving him, but he did feel guilty for accepting Jaemin’s affection without him knowing that his feelings weren’t just platonic. He felt like he was taking advantage of him. 

Even though he knew Jaemin was way too nice to hate Renjun for his feelings, he was terrified at the thought of telling him. He couldn’t lose him, but he also didn’t know if he could keep it bottled up for much longer. It wasn’t healthy. 

“Jun? You alright? You’ve been staring at the wall for ten minutes,” Jaemin asked, grabbing the remote to pause the movie they’d been watching. 

“I’m… um… Can I ask you something?”

Jaemin nodded and looked at Renjun expectantly. He suddenly felt like the room was way too warm.

“If you had… feelings for a friend, and didn’t think they reciprocated but felt like you’d die if you didn’t tell them. What would you do?”

Jaemin blinked, expression unreadable before he smiled brightly. “Injun, you’re so silly. I know.”

Renjun felt like all the blood had been drained from his body. _He knew._

“Um.” Renjun didn’t know what to say. Jaemin knew about his feelings and still showered him with affection. Out of pity?

“I was waiting for you to tell me! I thought I was being obvious,” Jaemin pouted. 

“Obvious?”

“That I like you too, silly.”

Renjun felt like his bones turned to mush at those few words. “Like… actually?”

“Yes, ‘like actually.’ I really thought I was being, like, overly obvious. But either way, I wanna kiss you so bad right now. So if you’d let me-“

Renjun closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together in what was honestly not a perfect kiss. Jaemin started giggling, which made Renjun smile, and their teeth knocked together once or twice. Still, Renjun wouldn't change a thing. 

“Are we boyfriends now?” 

Jaemin pecked his lips enveloping him into a tight hug. “I sure hope so. Now cuddle me while we finish this movie. As much as I’d love more Renjun kisses, I wanna see the ending.”

Renjun pouted at that, making Jaemin chuckle and poke his bottom lip. 

“No pouting, baby. I’ll kiss you all you want later, I promise.”

And oh, did Jaemin keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
